Struggles of Enternity
by cutecrystal
Summary: Blood, blood, and more blood. Bella could have just left her there to die but instead turned her immortal. Jacob abd Renesmee's love is true and powerful but will it be destroyed after this life changing event? R&R plzzz B/E R/J OC/J


Edward's soft voice called my name from outside. It was another rainy day here in forks and our whole family was playing a game of advanced baseball, vampire style. My daughter whom I love with all my heart was now the size of a 17 year old and had stopped growing. Me, Renesmee, Jacob, Esme and Carlisle were in the same team. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were our opponents.

"Ready Bella?" said Edward.

"I think so." I held my bat with my hands then as the speeding ball came towards me; all it took was a simple tap to make it going flying. I ran and ran that it felt like I was flying. The ball and I were side by side until a super dash for the base gave me a home run.

"Yesssss! Mommy you did it!" Renesmee came skipping up then hugged me real tight.

"Wouldn't have done it without your courageous cheering sweetheart." I said then kissed her on the forehead.

The other team was a little upset over their loss, but was over it quicker then ever. Anyways there are no harsh competitions within family.

"Good dive love." Edward grinned his ever-lasting smile.

If I were still human, I would probably be blushing right now. Instead I leaned over, wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips as a thank you. Quickly he kissed me back in a more harsher way as an your welcome.

"Yea! Who won? We did." Jacob shouted with joy then picked Renesmee off of the ground. He spun around while she laughed.

"Oh Jacob put me down!" She insisted. "Your acting like an idiot. Mommy is looking by the way."

I was looking without a doubt. Jacob has taking great care of my daughter since she was young. Now that Renesmee's older, I could see their love bloom.

He turned his head to face me, smirked and put her down.

"You guys better get inside." I said.

We entered the house together and sat down. Not that any of us other then Jacob was tired.

"We should go hunting now." Jasper said with his stern face.

"Your right Jasper. We can't go together so how about you, Bella, Edward, Renesmee, and Alice go." Carlisle agreed.

I could see Jacob snarl is disgust at the sound of hunting. He looked over at 'Nessie' and smiled the same smile that I longed for back then. Those times are now just memories but I felt happy for my daughter for having such an incredible person look after her.

We zoomed off to the meadow where we saw a moose and its baby lurking near the trees. Big antlers, but that means a big feast for us. Next thing you know it, **blood, bones, and more blood **were everywhere. My mouth filled with the sensation of drinking again. I craved for more, more, and more. But it was finished too early to ask for it.

Me Edward and Nessie met up with Jasper and Alice after we were done.

"How was it Bella? Good, cause we couldn't get enough." Alice asked in her hyper-pitched voice.

"It was filling." I answered.

We got home then everyone changed. Somebody knocked on the door and I opened it to find Jacob.

RPOV

He stared at me with those stunning eyes. I couldn't stop myself from blushing.

"Hi Nessie. Can I take you out today?" He asked me.

"Uhh, mom? Can he please?" I turned to face her.

"Sure just don't do anything wrong." She said smiling then hugged my dad around the waist.

Jacob took my hand then we got on his sexy motorcycle. It had designs on the side, which he did himself. I put my hands on his shoulder then we were off.

The motorcycle stopped at a restaurant with the name 'Seth's restaurant'. We got out to meet a guy who Jacob seamed to know very well.

"Yo buddy! You here? I mean I didn't see you for a while now." The guy said.

"Ye Seth just that I've been busy." I saw Jacob roll his eyes towards me.

"Ooo, you got imprinted? That's nice. I did too, to the love of my life Jane."

Imprinted? What does he mean by that? Maybe it's another wolf thing.

"That's nice. Get us a table for two, ok buddy?" Jacob alleged then took my hand and we went inside. We sat down at a table with a candle placed right in the middle. I was half vampire, which meant I could still eat human food, and stand light. I also don't have that smell Jacob keeps complaining about when he is near my parents.

"Jacob, what is imprinted?" I decided to enquire now.

"Uhh I guess I could tell you now but don't freak."

" I wont. Is it a thing that happens to wolves?"

"Well yes. It's when someone falls in love. Well a wolf. It could be called love at first sight."

"You mean you got imprinted on me?" I was confused and a bit shocked.

"Yea when you were a baby, and I still am." He leaned over the table to kiss me and I kissed back. Next thing you know it, his hands were in my hair and mine were on his face. It felt good, as if this imprinted thing was all I ever wanted. No it was Jacob that I wanted. Him. I think we got a little carried away because the waitress was standing waiting for us in astonishment.

"Aa umm, sorry." I tried not to sound nervous.

"We'll have a soup, spaghetti, and sandwich. What would you like to have Renesmee?" Jacob ate a lot; he was a werewolf so why complain?

"I'll have just chicken soup. Thank you."

"Yea and what the girl said."

The waitress wrote everything down with a peculiar face then went inside the kitchen.

"You know we have been dating for about 2 years and you haven't said I love you to me." Jacob grinned. It was so hot!

"Well because I don't love you." I said trying to act smart.

"Yes you do. You love me."

"Then why don't you say it first?"

"Fine, I love you."

I giggled. "I…hate you too."

The food was here and I guess it smelled good, though blood was my first preference. Jacob ate it much faster then me. We talked while I was still sipping my soup. After I was done, Jacob tipped the waitress who was still in amazement, then paid the bill. We went outside into the darkness. The moon shone over us and for a second I though Jacob was going to start howling.

"Thanks for today." I said hugging Jake.

"No prob." He lifted my face so our eyes met each other's. He rested his head on my shoulder then kissed my neck. His mouth went up and down and finally reached my lips. I opened my mouth and bit his lips but not too hard. Jacob pushed me agent the wall and kissed me powerfully. He picked me up with one hand. I wrapped my feet around his waist and that's when the fun began. We kissed for a long time until I cut it off because I had to breath.

"Jacob I…I love you! Arrg kiss me harder wolf boy!" I made dog sounds.

"Wow Nesssie! Woof woof? That's my gal." He said then kissed my collarbone. It was a while that we kept making out until I remembered.

"Ok ok. That's enough. We better get going or mom will come looking for us." I said. He seamed a little let down on that so I pecked him on the lips.

Jacob cheered up, "oook! Spicy Nessie."

"Oh shut up!"

We rode home flirting most of the time.

The house was dark when we entered the area and nothing could be heard within. I squeezed Jacob's hands.

"I'm scared. Our house is never this dark Jake." I whispered.

"It's alright, I'm with you."

"Thanks." I took a deep breath and we entered the house.

There on the floor lay blood, blood, and more blood. A girl not much younger then me was laying there while it all leaked out. My mouth filled with the food I just ate. She was in pain, lots of pain but luckily was still alive. Her chest went up and down to breath. My head was spinning. I couldn't stand this. At one time I felt like diving in and slurping all that blood, but now I needed to stop myself because the human it came from was dieing in front of me. I needed to stop myself.

"Jacob get me out of here!"

BPOV

Renesmee rushed out of the house covering her mouth with her hands while Jacob followed. Hatred filled inside. How could a father try to kill his own daughter? Alice and Jasper went to look for Carlisle while Rosalie and Emmett were helping Edward reason with the father. I was the only one here since I could control myself to not drink the blood. It was hard but it was worth it.

"Sa…save me. Please. M…m…my life." The girl whimpered. Her eyes filled with tears and I could see she wanted, needed to stay alive.

I searched of what to do. By the time Carlisle was here she would be dead. I got on my knees, "I'll try. But it will hurt." I told her.

"Anyth…ing"

I leaned over to her neck and before I could think it over, bit her. She squirmed, and screamed so much that Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett came running in.

"Bella! What did you do?" Edward was shouting at me.

"I had to! She was going to die, I knew it!"

"Carlisle could have stopped that, he's the doctor not you." Rosalie said a bit to rudely.

"I'm sorry but I know it would have been too late." I tried to reason with her.

I saw Emmett try to take Rosalie away from the scene but she refused. The girl's shrieks hurt me inside and reminded me of when I was frail like her.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper stormed through the door and gasped at what I did.

"I think we are too late. Lets switch to plan B, take her to the room upstairs." Carlisle ordered.

"Bella you did this? It's ok, don't feel bad." Alice said in the sisterly voice of hers.

But the problem was I felt horrible. Everyone despised me, but I knew this was the right thing to do.

"Bella darling I think we need to go to our cabin." Edward smoothed my hair.

I looked up, "you're right Edward. Everyone hates me."

"Nobody hates you. They are just in tension what to do abut the girl." He kissed my forehead then showed me to the door.

I opened the entry to the cabin slowly and saw what made me gasp. Jacob was lying on the couch while Renesmee was over him. They were kissing each other and laughing.

"Renesmee! Jacob! What are you guys doing here." Edward's stern voice startled me.

"Dad sorry. We were just…" my daughter tried searching for what to say.

"Leave them love. Remember when we were together. This would happen all the time." I alleged to Edward.

"Yes but at a time like this?"

"Guys maybe later." I told the two lovebirds.

"Bye sexy." I heard Jacob whisper to Nessie.

"Shut up hottie." She replied back.

"Ahumm." I tried to remind them we were here.

Jacob laughed and left the house.

"Renesmee go to sleep sweetheart." I said softly and a little disappointed.

She ran upstairs in either embarrassment or abhorrence. I didn't want to motive with that right now.

Morning was here but the sun didn't shine once again. I heard everyone discussing in the house.

"Bella we have to go see what going on." Edward told me.

I didn't say a word but just follow.

The room where the girl lay was now clear of blood. No more temptations. We went upstairs to see her clean, fresh, and beautiful. Her eyes sparkled light brown and her long layered hazelnut hair shimmered. She was staring amazed at the mirror at what she had become. Then her face turned into irritation.

"What is this feeling in my throat?" She said.

"Alice get her animal blood in the cupboard." Carlisle ordered. "It's just a feeling of thirst. You need to know what you have become. Bella explain to her please."

The sound of my name shocked me. I went and sat down beside her.

"You're a vampire. We vampires crave for blood, but have to stop ourselves from drinking humans. Animals are ok, umm we are kind of like vegetarians." As I heard myself talk, it reminded me of Edward saying the similar things to me back then.

"But what if…by accident." She asked.

"You have to stop yourself from making accidents. What's your name by the way?"

"Crystal. Yours?"

"I'm Bella and this is my family." I pointed towards everyone.

"Ohh. Is the doctor your dad?" She looked confused.

"Well my father in law. My father is still human."

"My dad is a killer. He tried to kill me! Thanks for saving my life Bella. Even though it makes me immortal like Jared, I'm happy. I'll do watev…"

I cut her off, "hold on. You know Jared? Like a wolf Jared?"

"Yes? He and I were together and that's the reason for my father's violence."

I gasped in disbelieve. Jared, Jacob's friend was dating her? That's why…oh my gosh.

"I have to call a friend!" I hurried off to make a phone call to Jacob.

It rang several times and then on the 5th ring, a load grumpy voice spoke.

"Hello?" It was Jacob.

"Jake listen, the girl that I turned into a vamp…just come!"

"Uhh ok." He yawned then put the phone down.

By the time Jake came it was around 10:00 in the morning.

"Yellow! So what's all the hullabaloo?" He said.

"Do you know her?"

"Uhh I don't think so. Why?"

"She's with Jared, Crystal. Ring a bell?"

"You are Crystal? What the f…" he got closer to her, "there is some resemblance."

"Ye I know. I even don't know if I'm me. Jacob please tell Jared I'm here."

"Ye sure. I'll go right after, uhh…" he trailed off then left.

Alice gave Crystal the cup of blood and she drank it without hesitation.

"Carlisle I think it's hunting time, look at her eyes." Edward said.

"Yes why don't you and Bella go with Crystal?"

Then with the newborn vampire we set off. She was diligent and understood that we must not go after humans. She like me would do anything for her love. That's why Crystal was able to control herself.

RPOV

Knock. Knock. Knock.

That irritating sound completely woke me up.

"Uggg coming!" That's the problem with having full immortal parents. They don't understand the need for sleep. Knock. Knock.

"Ok I'm up!"

I went downstairs still in my pyjamas and opened the door. Jacob's huge body startled me at first.

"Hey there grumpy old troll." He said then picking me up as if I was a baby. "This is how I took care of you when you were smaller."

"Now put me down cause I'm going to kill you!" I laughed and he placed me gently on the couch then kissed my cheek. Jacob huddled over me moving the hair out of my face. I pushed him and he fell to the ground. Another giggle.

"I want to play!" I said then jumped on him.

"Ok and so do I." He pulled his t-shirt off showing his hot bare chest.

I pressed my chest against his, which practically meant I was laying on him now.

"You wanna come with me to go tell Jared something?" He said smoothing my cheeks.

"Sure! What is it you want to tell him?"

"That Crystal is a vampire! Ha and that it's your mom who did it!" He seamed amused.

"Why are you laughing at that? She did what was right Jacob." I was disappointed at his childlike behaviour so I got off of him.

"Don't be so stubborn man. So you coming or not?" He kissed my hand.

"Fine but don't say anything that involves my mom being wrong."

We got on his motorcycle and headed for La Push.

There on a broken down log sat Jared, Embry, and Paul. I knew all of Jacob's friends pretty well.

"What up Jake! Hey Nessie you here too?" Embry was the first to speak.

"She is always here, they are imprinted remember." Jared said.

"Haha Jared. We are not only imprinted but in love." I said then kissed Jacob smack down on the lips. He held me close and then smiled.

"Away from our romance, Jared I need to talk to you about your." Jacob told him.

"Ok then lets go for a walk and then we'll talk k pal?" Jared replied.

We set off on the path. Where it took us nobody knows.

"So you see Crystal the girl you got imprinted on is a vampire. Guess who did it, Ren…" Jacob looked at me then stopped himself from continuing.

"What! Crystal is now a…oh my gosh! Seriously the love…is a shit smelling vampire?" Jared was shocked.

"Ahummm." I tried to let them know I was half vampire still.

"I have to go see if she's alright. Take me to your place but we gotta get there fast!" Jared said in a hurry.

"Do you think their done hunting?" Jacob whispered in my ear, I nodded yes.

In a blink of an eye, the werewolves just into actual wolves. I climbed on top of Jacob and they zoomed by.

CPOV

The sensation of drinking leaked through me. Remembering to stay in control was the only reason for my silence. One side of me cried to just run out to the nearest home and feast but I couldn't because of Jared. People say love speaks and to me it does. I ran outside thinking Jare would be there but instead it was the wind, the cold breeze that blew across my face.

"Is something wrong Crystal?" Bella asked.

"No, no nothing. Do you think Jacob told…" I quickly turned to find my two wolves. My heart knew whom I loved, so I hugged him. But what was that stench? I saw Jared react the same way. He then fazed himself back to a person.

"Sorry sweetheart but you stink." He said.

"No you do. What is this, I can't stand it." But for love we have to stand things.

"You're a vampire and I'm a wolf, we just smell bad to each other."

"It doesn't matter. I just want you." I wrapped my hands around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist.

"Your right. But how did you?"

"My father tried to kill me but luckily the Cullen's saved my life."

"Why don't you two come inside?" Bella insisted so we did.

The house was quiet and everyone stood around the room.

"Jared. Hello." Edward was the first to speak.

I could to see that everyone was uncomfortable at Jared's appearance.

"Honey says something. This is family now." I whispered in his ear.

"I'm leaving sorry. Come if you want." He then stormed out the door. I saw everyone gasp in disbelieve. I ran out to find Jacob trying to make Jared stay.

"Man don't do this! Your going agents the imprint, this has never happened. You can't leave her Jare!" Jacob shouted.

"No! I can't stay with a bunch of blood sucking morons. All because you could doesn't mean…you know I love her but she's a freaking beast!" Jared insulted me, shook Jacobs hands off of his chest, and then bolted away.

Tears came rushing down from my eyes. The reason why I'm a beast is for him. The reason I could have died was for him. The reason why I might kill myself is for him. But still I love him, more then myself. I ran inside and up the stairs.


End file.
